This invention relates to a mounting device especially useful for firearms, spotting scopes, cameras, bows and the like.
In my U.S. Design Pat. No. 327,525, issued Jun. 30, 1992, I claimed the ornamental design for a firearm support. I have now made certain improvements to that design, as described and claimed herein.
It is difficult for a shooter to hold a firearm steady enough from the offhand position to ensure adequate accuracy for long range shots. Also, it is difficult for shooters such as bow hunters or turkey hunters, to hold their weapons steadily on target even at short range for extended periods of time. A device to assist the shooter for such shots would be very desirable.
The users of high magnification optical devices, such as cameras, spotting scopes, or high power binoculars, have a similar problem. After a few seconds of hold, the user's steadiness generally decreases to the point where adequate definition of the object being studied is lost. An attachment to assist the users of these devices in achieving adequate steadiness would be very desirable.
Another problem facing those going afield after wild game is that the animals of interest usually only present themselves for just a few seconds. In fact, big game animals are typically visible to a hunter for only about 3 or 4 seconds. A steadying device which can be placed into operable configuration within a second or two would be very desirable.
Another problem facing those going afield is the weight and bulk of their gear. Multipurpose equipment and equipment having interchangeable parts is very desirable for this reason. A multipurpose steadying device with interchangeable parts would be very desirable.